Koi
K O I ❝ I miss me. The old me, the happy me, the bright me, the smiling me, the laughing me, the gone me. ❞ I D E N T I T Y A P P E A R A N C E S Y N O P S I S: tba B U I L D: tba P E L A G E: Koi's pelage is extremely dense, thick, and long due to the variety of thick-furred breeds she has. Although this thickness usually helps her in combat, it tends to easily get ragged and dirty very quickly. At this point, Koi doesn't bother much to actually clean her pelt since it tends to take ages. P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E: tba - ' tba '''tba - '''tba '''tba - '''tba N E U T R A L: '''tba - ' tba 'tba - ' tba N E G A T I V E: 'tba - ' tba 'tba - ' tba 'tba - ' tba S T A T I S T I C S R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''Relationship Status - '''Available '''Current Partner - '''N/A '''Ex-Affairs - '''Laurence, Jay, Mercy '''Sexual Orientation - '''Bisexual '''Physical Preferences - '''Koi has little to no physical preferences when it comes to love interests. '''Mental Preferences - '''If she were looking for a mate, Koi's eye would catch the sight of a feline who is amiable, caring, charismatic, and brave. '''Relationship Preferences - '''Koi is no longer looking forward to or is interested in starting a relationship. '''Other Relationships ---- Format Adapted by Apricate |} Character Username - (Relationship with them, based on a colored dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). PhoenixSpiritsprinter- / / / / "Why don't you love me?" ArrowSleepyhound- / / / "I understand I get frustrated and hard to deal with at times, and I want to say sorry for when those times occur. I'm just glad you can be semi-patient with me." KairiSleepyhound- / / "I'll see you in the stars, my dear. I love you." Laurence???- / / / "You should have burned, not Kairi. I hope you're burning now-- in hell." RavenSleepyhound- / / / / "Shouldn't you be with Grimm? Why are you still here? Just get out of my life, already!" GrimmCalicodream- / / "The next time I see you, if ever, I swear to rip your pelt off and tear out your heart. That way, our pain will finally be equal. I eagerly await our next gathering." JasperSleepyhound- / / "Finally! Someone else who is sane besides Arrow!" AugustSpiritsprinter- / / / / "I'm relying on you to keep me from tearing Tallulah's throat out." TallulahCalicodream- / / "There isn't enough words to express how much I hate you." AnnabelleSpiritsprinter- / "Eh. I respect her, but I don't know much about her." BaneBuddyrio- / / "You've changed an awful lot-- and I hate it. I never thought you'd be the one to approve of these 'sacrifices'." AfiaMaboo123- / "She's super weird now. I try to avoid her, quite honestly." MapleHopelesshounds- / / "I'll be there for you, alright?" JetNPC- / / "Sometimes I wonder if you have it better." D E T A I L S L I K E S: Kits -''' Koi has always had a soft spot for kits. She loves everything about them. From their mitts to their wide, playful eyes, Koi usually never misses an oportunity to watch, play, or tell stories to kits. 'Prey -' One of the ways Koi attempts to comfort herself is to stuff herself with food. The fattiest pieces of prey usually make her the happiest, and is always thankful for cats who bring prey like this back to camp especially for her. 'tba - ' tba 'tba - '''tba '''tba - ' tba D I S L I K E S: 'Fire -' Due to a traumatic experience in her former group, Koi is horrified of fire. She will do all within her power to stay as far away from fire as possible. 'tba -' tba '''tba - '''tba '''tba - '''tba '''Dream Log ---- (MM/DD/YY) (???) — Koi awakens in a familiar area. She finds that there's six kittens curled up to her stomach. It seemes as though only a few heartbeats pass before the land around her fades into a bright, almost blinding white color. All things freeze besides herself and two kits, who she recognizes to be Phoenix and Kairi. Mortified, Koi jumps up and attempts to scream for help. Tears stream down her face as she watches Kairi fade away, as well as the other four kits. Though, one remains-- Phoenix. Before she could think about doing anything else, she wakes up from the dream. (???) — tba T R I V I A - In total, Koi has had seven kits. One, the eldest and from her first litter, Mist; Four that had died briefly after birth; and lastly, Phoenix and Kairi. - tba - tba - tba - tba - tba - tba - tba G A L L E R Y Koiinsaneoops2.png Koiandhersonnemo.png|Koi and Phoenix ((OLD)) ADORABLEKOIDONTSAYITSBADMEGAN.png|by the amazing Junepaws! Koikoi.png|by the talented Junepaws! sad_fishmom.png|Banner by the amazing Junepaws!! No credit = self-created Format Credit: XxLaurelfrostxX. Category:Original Characters Category:Female OCs